The Shaman Ninja
by Mythical Mystery
Summary: Follow the journey of a young warrior through his choices to become either a ninaj or shaman and becamse as powerful as he can to protect those he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

The Shaman Ninja

Chapter 1 Kenny

"There was always harmony in the village hidden by smoke but 20 years ago there was a disturbance between two of the shaman clans. The wolf wielding shaman and the bat wielding shaman were having a war. This scared the ninja as they knew that the village would be more vulnerable if one or more of the sectors were left unprotected".

"The war lasted for about 6 months when the 3rd Head Ninja and the Chief Shaman decided to put a stop to the war, they fought valiantly but they were no match for the attacks from the wolves or bats. They thought there efforts were for nothing but another ninja stood and fought beside them"

The teacher looked at the faces of his 3 students "Kenny, Who was the ninja that had appeared and fought beside the 3rd Head Ninja and the Chief Shaman"

Kenny looked about the room "Well, eh I think it was Pyhtonidae sensei" Kenny smiled and nodded "Yeah I am pretty sure it was him"

The teacher shook his head "Kenny not only have you gave the wrong answer but you have mistaken one of the greatest ninja of all time for a chakra sucking back stabbing traitor" He looked at Kenny with seriousness in his eyes "Kenny how could you not know that it was the 5th ninja to become Head Ninja, Kenzai Mitsuni"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders "It's not like I was there or anything"

"Kenny how dare you think like that, if you don't remember history you are doomed to repeat it" A young girl shouted in his ear

Kenny looked at the girl in amazement "Wow I have never thought about it like that, Oh well my bad so when are we going to do our training for today Zeke sensei"

Zeke was shocked "Kenny how can you be so calm about not knowing anything about out villages history … You know what never mind lets just go out to the training fields we will work on our chakra control"

Kenny was distort, his face was twisted and his eyes were full of regret "Sensei cant we work on fighting with our spirit mediums"

Zeke looked at Kenny "No Kenny just because you can't harness your chakra yet doesn't mean you shouldn't learn these techniques for the future and plus you're the only one without a medium"

Kenny folded his arms and started to hold his breath

Zeke laughed "You know that won't work on me, Now lets go"

Kenny stood up "…..Fine"

Kenny followed Zeke and his class mates outside to the training fields. There were target manikins, weights, chakra armour and ninja projectile weapons.

"Right students today we are going to practice Chakra control, so everyone take your positions" Zeke looked across the field and then his eyes rested on Kenny "Kenny you know that isn't the position I taught you, now move your feet so they are a shoulders width apart, lean forward slightly and concentrate on gathering and controlling your power"

Kenny did as Zeke instructed but it was no use he just couldn't get the hang of it, and the other students noticed this.

"Can you believe Kenny he has been here for as long as the rest of us and he still cant summon any chakra, If i was him i would quit" Rose said to another student

"Yeah I can't believe it either, if was as bad as him I wouldn't show my face around here" Abi agreed

"Zeke sensei can I just go practice something else please" Kenny begged

Zeke took pity on Kenny "Ok Kenny you can go practice your Tai Jutsu"

Kenny smiled "Thanks sensei"

Kenny spent the rest of the school day training on his Tai Jutsu. He headed home feeling like a failure. Kenny had never compared himself to the rest of his group but after today's class he couldn't help but do so. Kenny wasn't exactly smart or a talented fighter. Rose was a lot smarter and Abi had already learned a lot more jutsus than Kenny.

Kenny walked up the stairs into his apartment. After today he was looking for someone to confide in but there was no-one there, Kenny never had any family and he always felt alone. It was tough for him to learn anything with no-one to explain things to him or help him to learn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chakra Wolf

Kenny lay restless on his bed worrying about the exam that was going to take place in the next couple of weeks he knew that he would never going to pass using chakra control so he would have to pass using other skills.

Kenny got up and looked out of the window and saw the training areas. He decided that if he couldn't sleep he would train. He got dressed and rushed down to the training area. He decided to work on his chakra concentration so that he would be challenging himself. He tried over and over again but without success. Then he had a brilliant idea, "Maybe if I put my life in danger then it should work naturally without much effort." He rushed over to the nearby mountains an area where it was notorious for rock slides.

He stood in the position that Zeke had shown him concentrating on gathering and harnessing his chakra. He closed his eyes really trying to succeed this time. He heard a loud crash from above and he knew that if he was going to do it, it would have to be now. He concentrated trying to think about summoning his strength and saving himself using a jutsu. "Uh Oh, I don't know any hand signs to use a jutsu" Kenny ran down the mountain running for deer life. "I can't believe I managed to forget about not knowing any jutsu" He ran down the mountain avoiding ditches and previously fallen boulders. He was careful not to run past the last of the chakra wolves. Chakra wolves were very noble beasts, which appreciated the land and only attacked if provoked. Kenny had heard rumours that if one was to bite or scratch you but not kill you then you would become one with that wolf and would be able to summon it at will.

He managed to get down safely and he decided that he would work on his accuracy with throwing kunai and shuriken. He went to the area that the master ninjas went to practice. He got out the training kunai and began to through them at the targets one by one, then he decided to try throwing them while jumping in different directions to challenge every aspect of accuracy involved. After a couple of hours he was beginning to get the hang of throwing one at a time when jumping so then decided to throw more than one at a time while in the air and this time he would try spinning. He noticed that a master ninja had left behind some wire that is used for controlling shuriken and trapping enemies. Kenny decided to attempt it.

He practised until the darkness began to restrict his vision. When the dark of the night became full he began to hear noises from all around him. "Probably just being paranoid …. What was that?" Kenny brought out some kunai to protect himself. Kenny walked through the darkness looking for any clue to what the noise was coming from. He sighed "Thank goodness it was nothing" He turned to walk home via the path when the chakra wolf pounced on top of Kenny biting him on the arm and fleeing. Although they were incredibly powerful Chakra wolves were not one for fighting. Kenny fainted with the pain of the bite but he awoke just a couple of hours before sunrise. He decided that it was time to call it a night and headed home but with all the pressure he had put on his body it hurt when even walking.

He finally managed to get home and bandaged up his arm then decided to go to bed so he could get enough sleep for school the next day.

He got up and went for a shower trying to be quick so he wasn't late for class again. He got dressed into his school uniform, they say it's a uniform but it's just the master ninja or advanced ninja uniforms that got shrunk in the wash. He ran to school but he still felt like he was slower that the girls in his class as they were always there in time because they could us the chakra concentration to speed up.

He got into class to find that the girls were already waiting there and there was a new girl there. She was so beautiful, her hair was crimson red and her skin was flawless. Kenny couldn't move for being astonished with her beauty. Zeke stood behind Kenny.

"Kenny can you please move so I can get into teach today" Zeke questioned

Kenny coughed and then walked to his normal seat at the back of the class. The reason he chose this seat was so that Zeke wouldn't catch him sleeping during the history lecture. Kenny sat at attention waiting to see when they would go out to train so he could show off his kunai accuracy. But Kenny was suddenly knocked back into his depressed mood from yesterday.

"Ok class next week is the graduation test and the ninja council has decided that the test is a competition between the classes in the school" Zeke proclaimed

Kenny slumped back into his seat not paying the slightest bit of attention to the information about who the class would be competing against. One thing did catch Kenny's attention and that was the Chakra Hound.

"Yes Chakra Hounds can sense the amount of chakra that a ninja possesses, the chakra hounds are enemies with the chakra wolves as they have a vast amount of chakra that the chakra hound cannot feel compelled to try and eliminate the threat. We actually have a Chakra Hound here today so that we can accurately decide who the class member will be fighting in the opposing class as the groups are to be devised by there chakra level" Zeke directed at Kenny.

Kenny took a deep breath "So I guess I won't be fighting anyone then since I can harness any chakra"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chakra Hound

Kenny and his class mates went out into the training area to meet the chakra hounds. They lined up next to the other class and waited for the chakra hounds to make their decisions. Kenny waited hesitantly to find out who he would face in the up coming exam.

Kenny to a quick glance at the possible competitors, there were another 3 students. They all looked pretty tough. It had been said that the favourites to be accepted as basic ninja and be assigned to a squad was Rose, Van and Emilia. Van was a great ninja, an amazing fighter and had great promise for being a shaman. Worst of all most of the girls in the village loved him because of his golden hair. Emilia was all about long distance jutsu which eliminated the need for hand to hand combat.

As the names of the students got called out they would step out and walk to the chakra hound and then would be put into pairs by the chakra hound.

Roses name got called out and she was placed with Jess, another girl from the opposing class. Abi got called up and was positioned with Emilia. Kenny and his new classmate were left with Van. The teachers were discussing if that Van should be allowed to verse two opponents but with the past records of Kenny's fights they decided that they would allow it. They had to convince Van that he wouldn't be allowed to fight both Kenny and Bella at the same time.

Since Kenny and Bella didn't need to be checked by the Chakra Hound Zeke thought it would be a good idea to have them checked anyway. Bella was equal to Van in the Chakra level. Kenny was next up. He approached the Chakra Hound slowly. Each step he took towards the Chakra Hound seemed to anger the Hound. When he was urged to get closer by Zeke the Hound started to growl and bark at Kenny and began to pull forward away from Kari. Kenny jumped back and it tried to follow. The Hound was determined to attack Kenny but no-one knew why. Zeke had an idea but it was going to take a lot of chakra and time.

"Kari I am planning on using the mind read jutsu to find out what is bothering it" Zeke said urgently looking for any advice.

"I'll try and keep it still" Kari instructed

Zeke made a hand sign and began to gather his chakra. The Hound was beginning to struggle against Kari's grip. Kenny began to notice this and grabbed his shuriken bag and the wire he found at the training area. He quickly assessed the situation and came up with a tactic. He grabbed a few shuriken and was prepared to use the tactic.

Kenny took a deep breath and drew back his arm. He quickly thought again about what he was going to do. "I'll throw them around the hound off the school building at round the lamp post behind Zeke"

Kenny took another deep breath when suddenly the hound became still. Kenny looked at Zeke whose eyes were blinking rapidly.

Zeke was like this for about 30 seconds and then his eyes suddenly flew open and locked on Kenny. "Kenny you may want to get to a safe distance away from here, I have an idea go to the training area in the woods"

Kenny nodded "Ok will you come meet me there later and let me know what is actually going on"

Zeke nodded and then waved to send Kenny away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New lesson in history

Kenny ran to the training area hoping that the chakra hound would calm down. He trained on his agility today. He wore weights around shin so that he would have to work hard to go fast which in turn will help him speed up.

He was practising his Tai jutsu with the weights attached so that it was more of a challenge. He was about to practice the smoke hurricane where the person spins round creating dust around both themselves and there enemy. When the visibility is restricted the hit the enemy up in the air and then pummel the enemy with attacks. Kenny could only get the first to parts to work even without the weights. He ran forwards building speed so that he could get more dust to rise when Zeke appeared in front of him.

"Wow Zeke sensei I almost didn't see you there" Kenny laughed.

"Let me see your arm" Zeke demanded

Kenny raised his arm with the bite that was what Zeke meant.

"Kenny when did this happen" Zeke asked with fear I his eyes

"Last night" Kenny began to feel nervous about the way Zeke was acting "What's wrong sensei?"

Zeke looked into Kennys eyes "No-one has ever been bitten by a chakra wolf and I fear the worst"

Kenny looked at Zeke speechless "But the rumours about wolf bites before …"

Zeke interrupted "They were just rumours, Kenny what were you doing at the training area last night?"

Kenny took a deep breath "Well since I knew that I was failing the chakra control I wanted to train with my kunai and shuriken so that I wasn't a complete failure"

Zeke sighed "Kenny you're not a failure, if you can't yet summon your chakra how could you possibly control it" Zeke looked at Kenny with soft eyes an then became serious "What exactly was it you were training"

Kenny took out some kunai and the wire. "I found the wire at the training area so id decided to train with it and I tried throwing more than just one kunai at a time while spinning in the air"

Zeke looked at Kenny in a amazement "Did you master the skill?"

Kenny sighed "Nearly but it was quite hard to do so when I kept spinning out of control and falling down or flying into a tree"

Zeke laughed "Oh well" and the coughed "But anyway do you know why the chakra wolf attacked without provoke"

Kenny shook his head "No idea sensei"

Zeke sighed "You really don't know your village history do you." Zeke looked at Kenny "The chakra wolf are endangered because ninja used to hunt to drain their chakra before battle, and the tools used were kunai and wire so I believe that the wolf felt endangered by your training and tried to defend itself"

Kenny smirked "Right so that's why the Chakra Wolf attacked but why did the Chakra Hound act like that towards me?"

Zeke looked at Kenny "Well when I was in the Chakra Hounds mind it didn't seem to want to attack it felt compelled to attack because you had an almost infinite amount of chakra"

Kenny looked at Zeke and then laughed "That's a good one sensei"

Zeke coughed "I'm not joking it seems that when the chakra wolf bit you it transferred over its chakra, unintentionally of course"

Kenny was stunned "But how did it transfer it?"

Zeke was disappointed in Kenny "Kenny do you listen to anything I say in class?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders

Zeke sighed "Well anyway the chakra wolf uses a small amount of chakra in its paws so that it can travel extremely fast, but it harnesses most of it chakra in its mouth."

Kenny looked up quickly "So when he bit me the chakra from its body was transferred into mine"

Zeke smiled "You're not as stupid as you look"

Kenny smiled "Thanks sensei"

Zeke stopped laughing an cleared hi throat "Or maybe not"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The exam

It was the day of the exam and Kenny was nervous about fighting such a strong opponent. Kenny got up and headed out without eating anything. There was no room in his stomach as the butterflies that had taken residency were taken up all the room. He walked slowly to the school trying to calm down, his heart started racing when he walked through the gates of the school but then slowed down when he caught a glimpse of Bella.

Kenny went to talk to Bella but Van put his arm around him and whispered in his ear "Don't worry about the fight you can always try again next time"

Kenny clenched his fist but quickly took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Zeke came over to Kenny and give him a gift it was a windmill shuriken to help him defeat Van and become a warrior. Kenny stood in line with the rest of his class to watch the fights and placed his git on the floor next to him. Rose and Jess were up first then it was Abi & Emilia and then Kenny's fight.

Kenny didn't calm down much when he watched the first fights. Roses fight was amazing she was agile and tactical. She knew exactly how to provoke her enemy into her traps. Abis fight was good but not as good as Roses. Emilia kept Abi at good distance away from her and managed to beat her without Abi being close to hitting her.

Bella was up next. She walked slowly into the arena and since the only thing Kenny knew about her was her chakra leave he was worried about her. Bella and Van bowed to each other opponent and they took their positions. Kenny watched hesitantly as they began their battle.

As predicted they were pretty evenly matched. Bella seemed to know many defensive jutsu but Van knew a lot of offensive attacks. It looked like their battle was going to end in a draw. Van used his legendary earth manipulation attack. Bella just managed to avoid the attack but walked straight into a leftover trap set by Rose. Bella had been distracted and Van used this to advantage. he attacked her using multiple Tai jutsus. Bella had been hurt and Zeke called an end to the fight. Van would go on to face Kenny.

Kenny took a deep breath and took his place in the middle of the arena. Kenny and Van bowed to each other.

Van smiled and whispered to Kenny "Well this is going to be easy"

Kenny sighed and then took his position facing Van. Van quickly made a hand sign and used his earth manipulation jutsu. Kenny jumped out of the way and went for his kunai bag but it wasn't there.

"Dammit" Kenny fumed.

Zeke shook his head "Typical Kenny to caught in everything else that he forgets the one thing that could help him win this fight"

Van made another hand sign and used his earth prison jutsu. A tonne of clay rose from the ground and imprisoned Kenny. There was no way Kenny could have avoided it since Kenny still had his weights on. Van laughed "This is too easy, I mean come on even the red haired misfit was a tougher fight than you"

Kenny was getting angry and started to growl.

Zeke looked at Kenny "Kenny don't let the way he describes you get in to your head"

Van chuckled "You even have to get your sensei to help you, please your whole class is as worthless as a paper submarine. Don't kid yourself"

Kenny closed his eyes trying to keep calm.

"Look into the eyes of the watchers they know you are weak and so is your lame excuse for a class" Van said trying to provoke a reaction from Kenny

Vans words echoed through Kenny's mind. "Whole team is weak, everyone knows it" Kenny's eyes flew open and they were completely different. Kenny's eyes were bright red and his chakra level seemed to escalate

Kenny summoned his chakra into his fist. He punched threw the wall of clay and it crumbled to the ground. Kenny quickly used his smoke hurricane to restrict Vans sight and then launch him up into the air and then pummel him with attacks. When Van landed back onto solid ground Kenny was waiting for him with a surprise. Kenny launched the windmill shuriken and at Van with Vans vision still restricted. Kenny crouched down in the middle of the arena and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them again they were back to been chocolate brown.

As the Vans and the spectators vision became clearer there was a loud gasp and all eyes were on Vans shocked face. Van stood against the far wall with the windmill shuriken stuck in the wall just above his head. Van crouched down and took a deep breath and stepped forward and a loud cry came over the crowd.

"Oh no" Rose gasped

"His hair" cried Abi

Van moved his hand to the top of his head and felt where the windmill shuriken and cut off his hair. Both Zeke and Karie stepped into the arena.

"Ok I think I have seen all I need to see from this match, what do you think" Karie asked

Zeke nodded "Kenny can i speak to you for a second"

Kenny nodded and followed Zeke away form the arena and into his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprise Outcome

Zeke was pacing in front of his desk.

Kenny looked at Zeke with confused eyes "Oh I guess you're disappointed in me because of my fight."

Zeke suddenly look at Kenny "No I am not disappointed in you because for one you did extremely well"

"But I got caught out by all of Vans jutsu" Kenny said with surprise

Zeke shook his head "Kenny when you were in the prison what was the last thing you remember"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders "The only thing I remember is the horrible things that Van was saying and the feeling of anger that swelled up inside me"

Zeke shook his head "I've told you before, It isn't what other people think of you that is important its what you think of yourself"

Kenny looked at him with seriousness in his eyes "It wasn't what Van said that angered me it was what he said about you and my classmates"

Zeke chuckled "Loyal through and through, You will make a superb warrior in what ever path you choose"

Kenny looked at him with shock in his face "But...."

Zeke interrupted quickly "But what you did extremely well and both Karie and I agreed that you were the one to go through to sit your warrior class exam"

Kenny laughed then fell to the floor.

"..... Kenny, Kenny are you Ok" Zeke questioned while shaking Kenny.

"Sensei....yeah I am alright" Kenny answered sluggishly.

"What happened to you all of a sudden you just fell to the floor" Zeke questioned

"I must have been dreaming I thought you said that i was going to join the ranks of the basic warriors" Kenny asked with doubt in his voice.

Zeke laughed "I did"

Kenny to a deep breath "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Zeke jumped back in surprise "Wow you scared me there"

"I can't believe I just can't believe it. What do you think would best suit me Ninja or Shaman" Kenny asked with pride.

Zeke looked Kenny in the eyes "Its not for me to say but I believe you would make a great shaman or ninja but we will find out after you sit your placement test"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You're Late

Kenny ran around village telling everyone that would listen that he had graduated. He ran a full circle and ended up near the school where he saw Bella sitting on bench. She looked over at him but Kenny knew she must have been hurting inside. Kenny went to go over but his instincts told him that he should go home and rest Bella wouldn't want to talk about her problem to someone who had just passed the test.

Kenny headed home trying to think about what the test could be. He pondered over this for a while then finally gave up he would find out tomorrow anyway. Kenny went to bed and lay for a while trying to remember exactly what had happened during the exam. Kenny's memory for that time was vague to say the least. He saw images from the fight but he couldn't put them together.

"Yes, I can sense his new found chakra. It flows through him with ease it was like he was born to get the chakra from the wolf."

Kenny woke up in a panic. "Who is there?"

The mysterious voice laughed

Kenny growled "If you don't show yourself I will make you pay"

The mysterious reacted and an unsuspected manner "Mmm I like his blood lust, this one is worth watching" The mysterious voice then disappeared.

Kenny was baffled but was too tired so went back to sleep.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny wake up"

Kenny opened his eyes to see Bella looking over him. "I must be dreaming, why would Bella be here"

Bella shook her head "No your not, don't you remember what day this is"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders "Thursday?"

Bella was shocked "No it's your placement exam today and it is starting in the next 15 minutes"

Kenny jumped out of bed and ran over to the closet

Bella giggled "Nice boxers"

Kenny turned round "Eh, eh I don't have time to be embarrassed I need to get ready, I'll meet you down stairs"

Bella slowly walked to the door and then looked back as Kenny went to take his boxers off.

"Out" Kenny shouted after her.

Kenny got dressed, hid his weights under his trousers and ran outside to meet Bella. Bella was sitting waiting on him with her practice spirit medium with her"

"What's with the dagger?" Kenny asked

"It's my practice spirit medium" Bella quickly answered as she walked towards the starting point.

"I have 3 questions" Kenny pointed out

"Shoot" Bella replied

"1st question, where are we going" Kenny asked

"The lake it's the starting point for the exam" Bella Said

Kenny nodded his head "Ok, 2nd question why do you have your dagger with you"

Bella laughed "Because I am going to need it during the exam, oh that's right you don't know that I also got accepted"

Kenny looked at Bella "I am always the last to know, ok 3rd question why did you come get me today"

Bella looked at Kenny and smiled "Because if it wasn't for you then I would have never passed, and to be honest I think you're cute. Now come on"

Kenny stood confused for a second then realised that Bella was using chakra control to build up her speed. Kenny shook his head and started to follow her. They reached the entry to the lake when Bella stopped and turned to face Kenny.

"Kenny I wan't you to have this" Bella held out a wooden samurai sword.

Kenny held it in his hands "But why?"

Bella laughed "Because if you hadn't beaten Van then neither of us would be here and I just wanted to show my appreciation" Bella leaned forward and kissed Kenny on the cheek then went to the lake.

Kenny felt a sudden rush of heat go to his face. He fell back with a giant smile on his face.

"What are you doing lying down while you should be getting ready for your exam? I need you to be strong enough to control…." The voice was cut off as another two students ran past.

Kenny looked about but he couldn't see anyone. "Could that have been the same voice?" Kenny asked himself.

Kenny pondered this while walking to the starting position


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cave of discovery

"Now that we are all here I will go over the instructions of the exam" The examiner shouted "You will pick an area at random using the coloured ball exercise and then you will make your way there. When you enter the area you will only have what you take in and no other support. If you come out the other side we will evaluate our test using the memory recovery jutsu and then we will place you in a category. Any questions … I didn't think so"

The examiner came round carrying the box of coloured balls. Kenny watched as each candidate picked out their coloured ball and chose their path to become a warrior. The people that had picked there area were making their way there. Kenny looked around and seen Bella blowing him a kiss before heading to her area. The examiner stood in front of Kenny and stared at him. Kenny put his hand in the box and picked out the only ball left. It was a crimson red ball. The examiners expression changed into one of panic.

"What's wrong" Kenny asked.

The examiner looked Kenny in the eyes "It's nothing I just didn't expect to see that one"

Kenny turned away knowing that there was more to this than the examiner was letting on. He headed to the area instructed by the examiner. He said it was the cave of discovery. "I guess its called that because of the fact its part of the test to discover your placement as a warrior."

Kenny took his time getting there knowing that if he rushed he would no doubt forget something. When Kenny reached the cave he couldn't help but fear it. Kenny looked down at his hand that held the wooden sword and walked into the cave.

Kenny had heard rumors about the placement exam but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be sent into a cave with only his knowledge and a wooden sword to help him.

Kenny slowly walked through the entrance of the cave and noticed that there was blood on the walls but it was decades old. Kenny took a deep breath and continued down the pathway. As he got deeper into the cave it seemed that the blood on the walls ha been there for a shorter period of time.

Kenny reached a crossroads in the cave. The arches of the two separate pathways had symbols on top of crafted into them which Kenny didn't even notice. The left path had a picture of the sun which obviously meant the exit but the other had a picture of a snake which represented danger in the village "The multi shadow clone jutsu would have been handy right about know" Kenny decided that he would go his right. Kenny slowly walked down the path but as he did he noticed bones lying at the side of the pathway. Kenny took a deep breath and walked forwards into the darkness of the cave.

Kenny continued through the cave with vigilant eyes making sure he didn't miss any clue to what danger lay ahead.. Kenny reached a large whole in the side of the pathway Kenny decided to stick to his original path. Kenny took a couple of steps forward and noticed a wall in the direction he was going "A dead end" Kenny grunted as he walked back to the hole in the wall.

Kenny stuck his head through trying to decide if it was safe or not. Kenny sighed and stepped through the hole. When Kenny stepped into the room the room was filled with light from oil that was laid around the edge of the room.

Kenny spun round at the shock of the light and was greeted by a giant snake beast. From his time at school Kenny knew what beast was a chakra summon and those that were spirits but this was a hybrid it was half chakra half spirit. Kenny stepped back in surprise when the beast began to speak "Who dares enter the cave of discovery without my permisssssssion" The great beast shouted.

Kenny recognized the voice from video archives that were brought into class it was the beasts summon of Pyhtonidae sensei and he also knew that if he was to get out of here alive he would need to fight.

Kenny was deep in thought when the spirit beast attacked his. Kenny couldn't react quickly enough but he was not hit by the attack. Instead a man had jumped in front of him wielding a sword and blocked the attack.


End file.
